


Happy Birthday, Xander!

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Affection, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party, Trans Male Character, a single dirty joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in the castle knows it's Xander's birthday.Except for Xander , that is.





	Happy Birthday, Xander!

Siegbert was a gift , both figuratively and literally .

Figuratively speaking, he was an incredibly sweet, kind and smart boy . He drew everyone to him so effortlessly , with his soft words and kind smile, and Xander and Kaze couldn't have been more grateful. Not that having a child without those qualities would make them love it any less - they both had quite a bit of love to give .

... Literally speaking, Siegbert was a gift.

Xander's birthday had started out as most of his birthdays typically did - with Xander immersed in his work , absolutely oblivious to what day it was, scribbling on paper after paper with his quill as the pile on his left slowly shrunk and the pile on his right rose .

That being said, Peri was quite giddy, and Laslow's terribly handsome smile was even more annoying than usual, but Xander didn't really pay any mind to it - he had more important issues on his mind. 

If he had been just the slightest bit more observant, he would've noticed how Leo and Elise had disappeared in of the castle's kitchens ever since the morning, working diligently on what was most definitely not a birthday cake .

He would've seen how his husband had given him a quick kiss as they rose out of bed , and how he was practically nowhere to be found . Then again , that was kind of a ninja thing ; so he didn't think about it all that much. 

He would've also noticed the steadily increasing amount on cuts on Laslow's hands from what definitely and absolutely wasn't a flower arrangement of roses and pansies , or Peri's shoes slowly growing snowy from the flour on them.

But Xander didn't notice any of that . Xander dipped his quill in the ink once again and got to writing , which was quite characteristic of him.

"... Milord?" Laslow breathed when it was noontime . 

" Yes, Laslow?" Xander murmured .

" It is lunch time . Will you please take a break and assist us?" His eyes were almost pleading.

" ... I have work to do," Xander murmured with a sigh as he looked up at Laslow . " Will you bring me my plate in here?"

" Milord..." Laslow huffed cutely ." I fear Lady Elise herself has asked for you to have lunch together."  
And Xander set his quill down, and Laslow tried not to chuckle. Xander had a soft spot for his little sister and everyone within the vicinity knew of it . Of course, Elise asking for him was a blatant lie - but the gears in Laslow's head whirred swiftly when they needed to .

"... Fine," Xander murmured, standing up . " Let us go, Laslow."

" Let us," Laslow smirked , and he couldn't quite stop the smile cracking through his face.

Of course, Laslow knew very well what awaited them in the kitchen ( he'd spent all morning decorating it, damnit! ), but Xander did not , and Laslow knew it would be quite the heartwarming surprise . 

His fingers wrapped around the doorknob as he twisted the door open, only to reveal what one could but define as ideal .

Camilla and Leo and Elise , and little Corrin all the way from Hoshido holding a large cake with a grandiose '28' written on it with purple icing , Laslow's flower arrangements all over the walls, Kaze with the sweetest smile holding what was a tiny envelope, and , strangely enough...Saizo ? 

" Oh. Oh!" Xander breathed ." Happy Birthday, Laslow! I didn't know it was today."

" I swear to-" Kaze huffed .  
" It's your birthday, you idiot!"

" My... Birthday?" Xander flushed. 

" Yes, your birthday!" Corrin smiled at him warmly . " Xander , what day is it today?"

" Saturday?"

" Oh my Naga-" Laslow huffed .

" It's October 27, dear brother," Leo smirked . " Happy Birthday . " He added "we love you", but it was almost inaudible because of how bashfully he said it. 

" O-Oh..." Xander choked , and a tear ran down his face . " This is for me? You made this cake, and these flowers , and Corrin and Saizo came from Hoshido , j-just for-"

Kaze stood up and took his hand gently.   
" Yes , we did . You deserve it," he smiled. " Happy Birthday , dear."

" Happy Birthday, Xanny!" Elise yelped as she rushed into his arms and Xander filled her head with kisses, and suddenly Camilla was hugging him too, and Peri, and Leo , and Laslow, and Corrin, and-

And Xander's frown relaxed into something much more humane that showed his actual age . His lips cracked into the widest smile as he hugged each and every one of the visitors. 

" I think it's time for you to blow out the candles," Camilla smiled as she kissed his cheek maternally . 

Blowing out 28 candles proved to be a bit of a hassle, but Xander managed , his smile wide as people began to pile up on him again .   
It had been quite a while since he'd been so happy, hadn't it? How lucky he was to be surrounded with such kind people.

When the party began to break off, Kaze quietly murmured " a moment?" in Xander's ear, and Xander stood up with him as they exited the kitchen . Saizo was waiting outside .

"... Who's to start?" Kaze murmured .

"... I'll go first," Saizo murmured, his voice almost choppy.   
"... Surely you must know that I have a son, Lord Xander?" Saizo asked , and Xander nodded .   
" ... And I assume Kaze has told you that our bodies are the same," Saizo continued, and Xander nodded with a tiny flush .   
" ... So," Saizo continued, " just as I'm expected to continue a bloodline, you are, too . "

" ... Unfortunately," Xander murmured . He didn't want to think of the possibility of carrying a child to pass down the dragon's blood .  
" To think you were able to go on nine months with the dysphoria..."

" Exactly," Saizo responded , and Xander could've sworn he saw the ninja smile behind his mask. " I didn't, Milord . I found this out when skimming through old books, but apparently... It's possible for a child to be conceived outside of the body. After that... You can let it grow in another woman's body." Saizo looked down ." For me, it was Scarlet, Gods bless her."

Xander's eyes were wide. So was his mouth.

"... This has been a practice in the Saizo clan, and the Saizo clan exclusively," Saizo breathed.   
" The women used to do it so that they wouldn't have a pregnancy distract them from duty."

"... You're the first non-Saizo to learn of this," Kaze took over . His thumb traced Xander's knuckles affectionately.   
" It's my and Saizo's gift to you . A little child, just as you always wanted ."

Xander slowly pulled both brothers in an incredibly grateful hug, tearing up just a little bit.

"... Thank you, " he finally choked," to both of you, for letting me finally have a family . Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Saizo was a tad flushed, clearly unfamiliar with displays of affection . He quickly backed out, but he pulled his mask down to reveal a handsome smile.  
" You're welcome, Milord," he breathed , and just like that , he had left. Probably to kiss Benny, but that wasn't anyone's business in the end .

" ... Xander?" Kaze asked , hands gently caressing his waist.

" Yes, Kaze?" Xander asked.

" I have another gift for you," he breathed with a cheeky smile. "But we gotta go to our room for me to give it you."

Xander pinched his cheek teasingly, and Kaze chuckled .  
" You horny bastard, you!'


End file.
